An Evening at the Theater
by MaraSil
Summary: After Liesl bows out from a ‘date’ with her father, Maria reluctantly agrees to accompany Georg to the theater. The car ride and a dark theater foster unexpected intimacy. Complete
1. Date with the Captain

**An Evening at the Theater**

After Liesl bows out from a 'date' with her father, Maria reluctantly agrees to accompany Georg to the theater. The car ride and a dark theater foster unexpected intimacy.

**Chapter 1: Date with the Captain**

* * * * *

"You must help me get ready, Fraulein Maria! I can't decide what to wear this evening!" Liesl moved frenetically as she pulled dress after dress out of her closet. Maria had not often seen Liesl in such a state, even for the emotional 16-year-old.

"Liesl, perhaps you should slow down a bit and catch your breath. Now, where is your father taking you?" Maria attempted to calm the girl, speaking in a quiet, composed voice.

"Why, to see a performance of Henry V, of course! Father says I'll understand the play better if I see it performed. He says Shakespeare wrote for the stage. Imagine, I'll be going to the theater, just like all of the grand ladies. It's my first time, you know. What do you think of this one?" Liesl asked, holding up a full-length green dress.

Maria frowned slightly. Liesl was overexcited, her eyes too bright. She tried to get the girl to focus.

"Henry V…is that the play you and your father have been discussing? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with it; we don't read very much Shakespeare at the abbey." In truth, Maria had read none of Shakespeare plays. The abbey's library contained none of his works.

"Yes. Father wanted me to read something other than the romantic tragedies. I just remembered that the green dress doesn't quite fit me; it hasn't been altered. Perhaps I should wear this dress instead. Or this one. What do you think, Fraulein Maria?"

"All of your dresses are quite lovely, Liesl. I'm sure that any them would be adequate. After all, this is less about your clothing than it is about you and your father sharing the same interest, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course, but it's my first time going to the theater! I know, I'll try them on, and then we can decide." Liesl took an armful of dresses with her into the bathroom. Maria sighed; she had no particular interest in fashion, but she wanted to support Liesl. She was also concerned about the girl's overexcitement. It had led to painful migraines in the past.

After half an hour of trying on dresses and noting that Liesl was no closer to making a decision, Maria was relieved to hear a knock at the door. Perhaps it was Frau Schmidt; she might have more luck in convincing Liesl to choose a dress.

"Liesl? Are you almost ready? We must leave in 20 minutes if we hope to arrive at the theater in time for the performance."

Maria froze when she heard the Captain's voice. Liesl was in the bathroom. Maria would have to open the door and face him. She had been feeling uneasy in his company lately. There were times when he seemed to look at her differently, with so much intensity that she found herself having trouble breathing. She told herself she was being ridiculous, that she was imagining things, that she was simply unused to being around men. But telling herself that over and over again didn't change how tense she felt around him.

Maria, bracing herself, walked to the door and opened it. The Captain looked surprised to see her. He said nothing at first, and she thought she saw the beginning of that intense gaze when he noticed her fidgeting and he cleared his throat.

"Where is Liesl?" His voice sounded almost curt.

"She's in the bathroom trying on dresses. She can't decide what to wear. She's rather overexcited, I'm afraid." Maria was about to express her concern about the girl when she heard Liesl emerging from the bathroom. She turned to look at her and was dismayed by what she saw. Liesl's face was pale and Maria could read pain in her eyes.

"Liesl, are you all right?" Maria asked, alarmed, already knowing what was wrong with the girl.

"Oh, Father, I'm so sorry!" Liesl began to cry. Her father walked over to her quickly and led her to a chair. He sat her down and knelt beside her, looking at her eyes.

"You've developed a migraine, haven't you? Oh, Liesl…" Georg sounded troubled. He did not like to see any of his children in pain.

"I won't be able to go with you to the theater, Father. I was so looking forward to my first trip to the theater." Liesl sounded so forlorn that Maria's heart broke for the girl; it was just as she'd feared.

"Don't worry, pet. There will be many evenings at the theater for you. But for tonight, you'll need to sleep off the migraine. I'll have Frau Schmidt prepare some of that soup that always seems to help. Then it's straight to bed for you."

Maria marveled at the tenderness in the Captain's voice. Not long ago, she would not have imagined that he could be so gentle. He had changed, softened in the time she had known him. It was almost endearing. Endearing? Where had that thought come from? she wondered.

"Yes, Frau Schmidt's soup sounds wonderful. But, Father, you mustn't miss the performance. Maybe…yes, you could take Fraulein Maria with you! Oh Father, I would hate it if you missed the performance because of me. I know how much you love Shakespeare's plays. Please, Fraulein Maria, please go with Father in my place," Liesl begged.

Maria was stunned. She couldn't possibly go to the theater with the Captain. It was just, well, it was unthinkable!

"Liesl, I think I should stay here and take care of you. It wouldn't be right to leave you alone." Maria was honestly concerned for Liesl, but she was also looking for a reason to turn down the girl's suggestion.

"I'm going to sleep as soon as I've had my soup. There's nothing for you to do here. Please go with Father to the theater. Father, convince her to go with you." Maria was surprised by Liesl's persistence but supposed it came from her generous nature.

"Oh, Liesl, I don't think…" Maria began to reply, when the Captain looked at her and she suddenly couldn't speak. She couldn't read his expression, but she felt ensnared by it all the same.

"If it would make Liesl happy…" the Captain said softly. Maria was taken aback. Was he just trying to please Liesl or was it possible that he really wanted her to accompany him to the theater?

"I…I've nothing appropriate to wear." Maria felt foolish. She had been so recently frustrated with the importance Liesl placed on choosing the perfect dress. She knew she was using clothing as an excuse. But the thought of being alone with the Captain, of going with him to the theater as though they were…

"You can wear the green dress I showed you. I told you it doesn't fit me, but I think it would fit you perfectly. It seems just right for your build."

Liesl's mention of Maria's build seemed to draw the Captain's eyes to her figure for a moment before he quickly averted his gaze. Maria blushed; she'd noticed his quick glance. The Captain stood abruptly.

"I'll speak to Frau Schmidt about the soup. Fraulein Maria, I will meet you downstairs in 15 minutes. Sweet dreams, Liesl. I know you'll be yourself again in the morning." The Captain kissed Liesl's forehead and left the room. Maria stared after him, forgetting where she was. What had just happened?

"Hurry, Fraulein Maria. You don't have much time," urged Liesl.

* * * * *

Maria made her way down the stairs, clutching at the banister nervously. Liesl had been right, the green dress fit her perfectly, and although she was not aware of it, the dress set off her hair and eyes beautifully. Maria wondered for the tenth time how she had gotten herself into this situation. But Liesl had been so insistent that Maria had found it difficult to say no; she didn't want to disappoint her, especially when she wasn't feeling well. And the Captain had seemed to want to go, hadn't he? She didn't want to ruin his evening by making him have to cancel his plans.

When she was halfway down the stairway and turned on the landing, Maria noticed the Captain standing at the foot of the stairs. His back was turned to her. She slowed as she approached, beginning to feel the restlessness that was becoming all too familiar when she was in the Captain's presence. She swallowed, trying to push down the nerves. What did she have to be nervous about? She reminded herself that she was merely standing in for the Captain's daughter.

The Captain turned, presumably having heard her footsteps. He stood very still, his face almost hard. She hesitated, then continued down the stairs. His eyes never left her as she made her way down the final steps. The Captain still had that strange expression on his face.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" Maria asked breathlessly.

"No, nothing," the Captain replied after a moment, his voice sounding gruff. He opened the door and gestured for her to precede him out. "Shall we?"

"Yes, Captain." There was no turning back now.

* * * * *

_Reviews are loved!_


	2. Ride to the Theater

**Chapter 2: Ride to the Theater**

Maria waited just outside the front door of the house for the Captain to bring the car around from the garage. She closed her eyes and took a moment to breathe in the warm night air and tried to order her thoughts.

She had mixed feelings about this excursion with the Captain. Just like Liesl, she had never been to the theater. She was naturally curious and a little excited about going to see a play for the first – and possibly last – time. She could not help but be grateful for the opportunity.

But there were other thoughts and feelings running through her that she couldn't ignore. She would be spending the evening in the Captain's company, without the children or anyone else she knew. In effect, she would be alone with him. The thought of it sent waves of tension through her stomach. If he looked at her the way he sometimes did, if her imagination kept betraying her…she needed to control herself.

Opening her eyes, she looked around at the glory of creation. It was a perfect summer evening. The smell of roses and freshly cut grass reached her; the combination of scents was exhilarating. The star-filled sky cast a glow over the verdant landscape before her. Her senses were overwhelmed with the magnificence around her. It was all so beautiful, but in her state of mind, it was also undeniably romantic. It would be ridiculous to think that God was conspiring to provide a perfect evening, wouldn't it? She closed her eyes again and prayed.

Maria was so lost in her prayers that she didn't hear when the Captain pulled up in the car. One moment she was lost in thought, the next she was hearing his voice gently calling her name. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see the Captain standing close to her, his hand reaching out to her. He dropped his hand when she opened her eyes but did not move away. The tension clutching at her stomach returned with a vengeance.

For a moment, Maria considered turning around and going back inside the house. She wasn't at all certain that she could get through an entire evening under his riveting stare. Perhaps sensing her ambivalence, the Captain stepped away and opened the car door on the passenger side.

"We really must be going. The curtain rises at 8:00." Maria, responding to the matter-of-factness of his words, moved past him to sit in the car. The Captain closed her door, moved swiftly around the car to sit behind the wheel, and drove away from the house.

* * * * *

They sat in silence. Maria, still overly sensitive to being in such close proximity to the Captain, could not find a way to open the conversation. The rumble of the engine, the smell of the car's interior, the uneven but gentle motion of the car over the road…it all seemed to conspire to create a private world inside the car. It was unnervingly intimate. Maria gripped the door handle in an unconscious effort to release the tension.

She glanced over at the Captain. His eyes were fixed on the road. He was a skilled driver. She admired his easy control of the car, the way he confidently shifted gears, the smooth movement of his hands. Her own hand tightened its grip on the door handle. The Captain's hands looked capable; she imagined that they could be both strong and gentle.

Good heavens, what was she thinking? She looked away before her thoughts could continue running away with her. What was wrong with her?

"Lovely evening, isn't it? It's so pleasant to have a clear night after the rain we've had," Maria blurted out, bringing up the first safe topic of conversation she could think of. She needed to change the direction of her thoughts.

The Captain started, seemingly surprised at the sudden conversation. When he responded, his voice was soft, low, almost musical. Maria loved the sound of his voice.

"Yes, it's quite lovely. Although I love the rain as well. I find it refreshing, as though God were cleansing the earth."

The Captain's response surprised Maria. She often felt the same way. She'd never imagined that they shared the same sentiment.

"Oh, yes, the rain is glorious, isn't it? I love to walk in the rain, letting it soak through me. Some people call the rain 'heaven's tears', but I think that's much too sad a name for rain. The way raindrops fly and dance through the air, it just makes me want to dance along!"

Maria's eyes brightened as she recalled running and twirling on her mountain in the rain. Though the other nuns always looked at her with disapproval when she arrived at the abbey in soaking wet clothes and muddy shoes, she could not give up the joys of dancing in the rain. She turned to the Captain and found him looking at her, a smile hovering on his lips. His eyes were warm, and she couldn't help but smile back, his warmth filling her somehow.

"I think I would like to see you dancing in the rain," the Captain said in a quiet voice, before reluctantly turning his eyes back to the road.

The words sent a spark through Maria. An image of him watching her as she danced in the rain, his eyes on her every movement, his own clothing soaked through as he watched, flooded her thoughts. She shook her head, trying to erase the image. She must have imagined the magnetic tone of his voice, the warmth radiating in his eyes.

Again Maria questioned her decision to accompany the Captain this way. Wouldn't the Baroness be upset when she learned about the outing? She'd been away for a few days but was no doubt expected to return soon.

"Captain, when will the Baroness be returning from Vienna?" Maria attempted to reassert reality into her thoughts. She could not let her discipline fail her.

The Captain's body visibly stiffened. Her question had clearly made him uncomfortable. She regretted causing him any discomfort, but she could not let herself forget that the Captain was all but engaged to be married, and she was governess to his children.

"I'm afraid the Baroness will not be returning from Vienna. She will be there indefinitely, perhaps permanently," the Captain replied, his voice sounding a bit hesitant. He glanced furtively at her.

"I don't understand, Captain. Why is she not expected to return?" Maria was confused; she could not seem to understand what the Captain was saying.

"We've, that is, the Baroness and I, we have decided to spend some time apart. That is to say, we had a long talk and decided that it would be best for both of us if she returned to her home in Vienna." The Captain paused, again glancing quickly at Maria, an anxious look on his face. "We both realized in the last few weeks that, although we are great friends, we are not destined to marry." He stopped the car as he finished speaking and turned the key in the ignition.

"I see," Maria responded when she found her voice. But she didn't see, she didn't see at all. The Captain was not getting married? Maria's face was blank; she was numb with shock. She hardly knew what to think.

"Why have we stopped, Captain?" Maria was in a daze.

"We've arrived at the theater."

The Captain got out, walked over to her side of the car and opened the door, waiting to help her exit the vehicle. The thought that the Captain was not getting married kept swirling through Maria's head. He was not getting married. He must not be in love with the Baroness after all.

"Fraulein?" The Captain was still waiting patiently for Maria to move.

Maria took a deep breath and released it. She straightened her back and got out of the car, taking the steadying hand that the Captain offered her.

The hand was as strong and as gentle as she had imagined. Her skin tingled where it touched his. She stared at their joined hands, suddenly not wanting to let go. When the Captain ran his thumb slowly across her knuckles, she shuddered and looked up at him, surprised at the caress. His eyes were dark as night, burning into hers.

"Shall we go in, Fraulein?" the Captain asked, inviting, coaxing.

"Yes, Captain." Maria could hardly hear her own response through the thundering pulse in her ears. She stepped forward with him to the theater, still not letting go of his hand.

There was no turning back now.

* * * * *

_Love those reviews!_


	3. The Play's the Thing

**Chapter 3: "The Play's the Thing"**

Spectacular. Dazzling.

Maria entered the theater lobby, her hand now in the crook of the Captain's arm. She was grateful to be holding onto something as she walked in and nearly felt assaulted by a wave of sight and sound, a kaleidoscope of motion and color. Elegantly dressed women and men filled the lobby, some smoking, most engaged in spirited conversation. There was a sense of excitement in the air, a contagious buzz of anticipation. Maria felt caught up in it instantly.

She looked around the lobby, trying to take it all in. Maria had visited some of Austria's cathedrals. Although different in obvious ways, this theater lobby shared some of the same grandeur. The towering marble columns that reached up to the gold leaf ceiling reminded her of church columns. The red carpeted staircases were not as familiar, but they were not completely foreign to her after having lived in the Captain's home for almost two months. Maria stared for a moment at the paisley patterned tapestries and smiled.

She looked at the Captain, who appeared to have been watching her, a look of curiosity in his eyes.

"May I ask what you were thinking just then when you smiled?" the Captain asked.

"I was wondering how many children's play clothes I could make out of the fabric of those tapestries," Maria replied, her eyes twinkling.

The Captain's laughter surprised her and she grinned at him. She had not seen him laugh often. She liked how it made his eyes crinkle in the corners, how his mouth widened into an open grin. She watched his mouth as it relaxed into a smile, then blushed when she realized that she'd been staring.

The lights flickered on and off. Maria looked at the Captain questioningly.

"The show is about to begin. The lights are a signal that we should make our way into the theater and take our seats." Still smiling at her, the Captain led her into the theater.

Maria was almost disappointed that they were not ascending one of the grand staircases. She was curious to see what was upstairs. Instead, they entered at ground level. About halfway in, the Captain indicated that they should enter one of the rows and take their seats.

"These are Orchestra seats. I wanted Liesl to be close enough to the stage to see the performers' expressions clearly," the Captain explained, settling into his seat next to Maria. "Do you know much about the play?"

"Nothing at all. I'm afraid I've never had the opportunity to read any of Shakespeare's plays." Maria hoped the Captain would not be disappointed at her ignorance.

"Not to worry. It will all be clear on the stage. Henry V is one of Shakespeare's more militaristic plays. It portrays various aspects of war. At times it glorifies it, but it also presents how men use war for political and monetary ends, and it depicts the horror and human cost of war."

The brief summary of the play did not appeal to Maria. A play about war? It sounded unpleasant at best, horrifying at worst. But surely it could not be so bad if both the Captain and Liesl saw merit in it. Some of what she was thinking must have shown on her face because the Captain bent his head toward her and tried to reassure her.

"Trust me."

The way he spoke the words drew Maria's eyes to the Captain's face. There was no command in his tone; the words sounded more like a plea, matching the look in his eyes. _Trust me._ On the surface, she thought he was referring to his recommendation of the play. She could see how much he wanted her to enjoy it, to enjoy the evening he was sharing with her. But it seemed as if his words were about more than just a play; it seemed as if those two simple words were asking her to consider all that he was and to make a judgment. _Trust me._ Did she trust him? She searched her mind and heart, sensing how much her answer would mean to both of them.

Maria thought of all she had come to know of the Captain. She recalled the gentleness he'd shown Liesl earlier that evening, just one example she'd seen of the father he was becoming to his children. She thought of his sense of decency and honor and justice. She thought of his ability to acknowledge when he was mistaken and to change when confronted with the truth.

Maria felt something powerful welling up inside of her. If asked, she would not have been able to put a name to it, but it felt strong enough to carry her, safe enough to rest in, solid enough to build on. It would never replace or compete with her faith, but she felt it just might be able to live and flourish alongside it. The feeling threatened to overwhelm her, and her eyes filled with tears.

Too moved to speak, she could only give him the slightest of nods and a tremulous smile. She hoped it would be enough to let him know how she felt. When she saw the look of relief and delight in his eyes, she knew that he understood.

As if timed to mark the moment between them, the lights were turned down and the curtain rose – a beginning full of possibility. Maria and the Captain sat back to face the stage.

From the moment she heard the opening lines of the play, Maria relaxed, instantly realizing that the Captain had been right. As the play progressed, she found herself becoming immersed in it, feeling every emotion portrayed on the stage. The King who cared so much about his men, the pain she saw in the characters' faces as they lost people they cared about, the fear and courage on display, even the intrigue and plotting…Maria would not have guessed that she could be so captured by such a play. When King Henry proclaimed his St. Crispin's Day speech, Maria felt her own blood stir to meet the challenge of his inspiring words. She could not have been more surprised.

Thrilled to her very core, Maria turned to the Captain, hoping to share her exhilaration. Judging by the glow in his eyes, he appeared to be equally enthralled by the performance. Not wanting to pull his attention away from his obvious enjoyment of the play, she merely let her gaze linger on his face, another kind of thrill taking hold of her. She had never before permitted herself to notice how attractive he was, but now… Oh, he was devastatingly handsome. It made her want to touch him. Her heart skipped a beat as she imagined how he would react if she just reached out… Blushing at her own thoughts, Maria turned back to the stage before the Captain could notice her staring or guess at what she was thinking.

During the second scene of the final act, the Captain surprised Maria when he bent toward her.

"Do you speak French, Fraulein?" he whispered. His warm breath tickled her ear. She shivered slightly before responding.

"I'm afraid not," she whispered back.

"King Henry is going to woo Princess Katherine and thereby secure the French throne. Please, allow me to translate."

The Captain leaned closer to Maria and proceeded to translate for her, whispering words of love and endearment into her ear. He was careful not to let his lips touch her in such a public venue, but somehow every word felt like a physical touch. He spoke of angels and marriage and kisses and of being hers.

Maria felt each whisper skim the surface of her skin like an unfulfilled promise. The sound of his voice was intoxicating. It felt like he was inside her head. Knowing that only she could hear him, that the intimate tone of his voice was for her alone, sent tremors through her body.

When she felt something coil up tightly inside of her, she gave up trying to follow the words being spoken on the stage. She could not focus on anything other than the longing in his voice, the closeness of his mouth, and the heat of his breath brushing her ear. The very words he spoke were making her dizzy. She closed her eyes when she felt his hand cover hers, her heart pounding as she felt his fingers tremble before they clasped hers.

As though suddenly remembering that they were in public, the Captain sat back in his seat, his breath uneven. Maria kept her eyes closed, still feeling the ghost of his breath on her. After regaining control of herself, she opened her eyes and watched the end of the play, not daring to look at the Captain.

Despite not being able to regain the same level of attention as before, when the play was over Maria and the Captain both stood and applauded enthusiastically, having appreciated the performance along with the rest of the audience.

The lights were turned all the way up after the final bows. Most of the audience members were eager to rush out of the theater. Although many were discussing the play, the performance seemed to fall away from them quickly as they made their way out.

Maria and the Captain remained where they were, still standing. He was staring at her with that intense gaze that she was only now beginning to understand. It held words and emotions and touches and dreams. It held passion and promise and possibility. It held her.

Looking into his eyes, Maria had never felt more alive.

* * * * *

_Reviews earn love and gratitude!_


	4. Then I Will Kiss Your Lips

**Chapter 4: "Then I Will Kiss Your Lips"**

Maria looked one last time at the theater as the Captain steered the car away from the curb. Nothing had happened inside that structure, really, and yet Maria felt as if everything had changed. She hardly felt like the same woman who had entered the theater. It was as though her eyes had been half closed all this time, and she had not even realized it.

But she and the Captain had said nothing to each other since they had left the theater. Maria didn't know what to say. She did not yet have words for what she was feeling; it was too new. She only knew that she had never felt this way before, that she cared deeply for this man whom she had come to admire, and that she was drawn to him in a way that both electrified and unnerved her.

Maria thought back to those moments in the theater, when he had leaned in close and whispered in her ear, his lips inches away. If he had leaned in a little closer, or if she had turned her head slightly toward him…

Sitting so close to him still, she was more aware of him than ever before. With every breath she took, she could smell the scent of his soap, of his aftershave, and of something else, something unmistakably masculine that made her pulse race. She closed her eyes and listened for his movements, imagining his hands on the wheel, remembering how they felt when they had touched hers. Maria felt the heat rising to her cheeks and was grateful for the darkness that masked her face. She seemed unable to control her imagination when the Captain was so near.

"So you enjoyed the play?" the Captain asked, startling Maria out of her thoughts. If he knew what she had been thinking…Maria felt her face blazing again.

"Yes, Captain," Maria replied, her voice weak. That wouldn't do; she cleared her throat and tried again. "Yes, I enjoyed it very much indeed." That was better, stronger.

"You were not…disappointed or distressed by anything this evening?" The Captain sounded worried. She realized that he had not looked at her since he'd entered the car. Was he trying to apologize to her? Was he regretting their evening together? Maria suddenly felt uncertain of what she thought had passed between them. Her imagination had been running wild lately; had she imagined everything after all?

"No, Captain. I don't feel disappointed or distressed by the evening." She might not be ready to define what she felt but, even doubting herself, she knew it certainly wasn't disappointment. Far from it. She looked at him, hoping she would not see disappointment in his face.

The Captain exhaled; it seemed he had been holding his breath. She saw his shoulders relax and only then realized how tightly wound he'd been. He looked at her then for the first time since getting in the car.

"Good. Neither do I." She saw only a hint of a smile on his lips, but the warmth in his eyes more than made up for it. Maria's heart was singing. She had not imagined it; it was all real. She wasn't sure yet what _it_ was, but there was no denying the way it made her feel. She did not want that feeling to go away.

"I was…I was thinking," the Captain stammered. "That is, I was wondering if you might perhaps consider…I would understand completely if you wouldn't want to, of course…" the Captain's voice trailed off. He took one hand off the wheel and raked it through his hair, then tried unsuccessfully to loosen his tie.

"I'm sorry, Captain, I don't understand. Consider what, exactly?" Maria was having trouble following what he was saying, which left her a bit confused. At the same time, she was amused to see the Captain not fully in control of himself for once.

The Captain gave her a quick sideways glance before continuing. She remembered him doing the same thing just before telling her that he and the Baroness would not be marrying, and she prepared herself for whatever revelation might be coming this time.

"Fraulein, would you consider spending another evening with me? Perhaps joining me for a meal?" The Captain sounded so hesitant and unsure of himself that Maria's first instinct was to ease his discomfort. She almost felt sorry for him. Then his words sank in and she realized what he was asking. He wanted to court her. And if he wanted to court her, that meant he had intentions.

Yes or no? Did she want this? Did she want him to court her? Did she want what courting would lead to? Maria felt her stomach clench. She had to admit to feeling a bit fearful and insecure. But after everything she had felt this evening, after all that had been awakened in her, she knew she wanted more. She prayed that she was making the right decision.

"Yes, Captain, I would be happy to spend another evening with you." Happy. She was happy.

The Captain pulled up in front of the house. Maria was surprised at how quickly they had arrived. She had lost all track of time. She regretted that this most amazing of evenings was coming to an end. She waited for the Captain to help her out of the car, as she knew by now that he would. This time when she took his hand, it was without hesitation.

They entered the house together, hand in hand. The house was mostly dark, except for a few table lamps that had been left on for them. Once inside, the Captain turned to Maria, his eyes on hers. There it was again, the look that awakened every nerve in her body.

"You must forgive me, Fraulein. I have neglected to tell you how stunning you look tonight. This dress," he continued, touching the end of a sleeve that fell just above her elbow, "never looked so lovely on Liesl. I'm most fortunate and grateful that she gave it to you to wear this evening." The Captain brushed his fingers lightly along Maria's elbow. She shivered at the touch. She could not look away from him. His eyes were pulling her in; she was drowning in them.

"Do you remember when Katherine agreed to marry Henry and he wanted to kiss her hand?" The Captain brought Maria's hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingers, one at a time, still keeping his eyes locked on hers. Maria heart was pounding. The feel of those soft lips on her hand, lingering on each finger, was driving her mad. His other hand was still on her arm; he began rubbing circles into the inside of her elbow with his thumb. The sensations running through her intensified; she felt her entire body responding.

"But Katherine would not let him kiss her hand. She called herself unworthy. Do you remember what Henry said to her?" He kept rubbing circles with his thumb; he must have seen the effect it was having on her.

Maria had to make an effort to answer the Captain's question; she was having trouble thinking straight. His eyes were devouring hers.

"He said, _'Then I will kiss your lips, Kate.'_" She shuddered as she spoke the words.

"Then I will kiss your lips, Maria." The Captain finally stopped tracing circles with his thumb, only to bring his hand to her lips, tracing them instead.

"Have you ever kissed a man, Maria?" the Captain asked in a whisper, his light touch tickling not only her lips but something deep inside her as well. She shifted her weight, trying to ease the craving growing inside her.

Maria tried to respond but, finding herself unable to speak, shook her head instead. His touches were generating a heat inside her that she had never felt before. Her mind and body were swirling in the tempest he was creating.

"May I kiss you, Maria? Do you want me to kiss you?" The Captain stepped into her even as he asked her permission, his voice deepening, his eyes darkening.

Maria knew he could feel how her body was trembling, how fast and hard her heart was beating. She knew he could feel the way he was affecting her. And now that he had brought the length of his body against hers, she could feel that she was having the same effect on him. And still he held back and asked her permission. If she had needed a final sign that this was what she wanted, she had just received it.

"Yes…" she groaned, and his lips came crashing down on hers. Maria felt the Captain's hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Before she was even aware of it, she found her own arms wrapped around his neck, clutching at the top of his jacket.

The Captain withdrew his lips and licked the corner of her mouth, then her lower lip. Maria felt her knees go weak and she arched into him, instinctively needing to be closer to his heat. He kissed her again, moaning her name, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She gasped. His tongue felt hot and wet and wonderful. It was doing things to her that she couldn't name. His hands gripped her hips, then rubbed them slowly, in an undulating motion. Maria felt her craving grow to a fever pitch.

When she was desperate for air, the Captain finally pulled back. He was breathing just as heavily as she was; she could feel his heart racing, matching her own. He planted soft kisses on her cheeks and eyes and again on her lips before finally releasing her. He brought her hand to his lips once more and kissed it gently.

"Much as I would like to keep you here with me, perhaps it might be best if we said good night now," the Captain said, his voice rough with passion, reluctance evident in his tone.

Maria was just as reluctant to leave him, but she knew she was overwhelmed with her feelings and the sensations in her body. She needed time to herself, to think, to pray. So much had changed in one evening. There would be time enough to let their new relationship grow slowly, naturally.

"Yes, I think that might be best, Captain." Maria was grateful that he had anticipated her needs.

"Please, call me Georg." When he spoke to her in that coaxing tone, she thought she could deny him nothing. She smiled at him. Georg. Yes, she could call this wonderful man by his name.

"Good night, Georg."

"Good night, Maria. Pleasant dreams." Maria turned and walked up the stairs. She could feel Georg's eyes on her all the way up.

* * * * *

'_Then I will kiss your lips…'_ That night Maria lay in bed, touching her mouth, remembering the feel of Georg's lips on hers. It was a long time before she was able to fall asleep.

The End

* * * * *

Author's Notes

The title of chapter 3, "The Play's the Thing", is a quote from Hamlet. The title of chapter 4, "Then I Will Kiss Your Lips", is a quote from Henry V.

Thank you to everyone who read this story. I know it's a simple story, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. Special thanks to those who reviewed, put the story on alert, or added it to their favorites. It's almost embarrassing how happy all of that makes me!


End file.
